


同源之水

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 相逢即命运？遗骨是用什么方法拿到的？dnkb
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 1





	同源之水

我们参加了丹帝的葬礼。当时是八月。

丹帝和八月这个时间很搭，所有人都这么说。这一定是近几年最热的一个八月，我当时想。就算穿着无袖的礼服，裙子只到膝盖，我也一样觉得热，而这温度一定不是一件薄薄的披肩就能带来的。是太阳。太阳火辣辣的，烤得每一个人都头脑发胀。那天，追悼会在室内举行，因为室外太热了。从室外进到有凉气的礼堂里时，人们都勉强地笑笑，说，这太阳啊，真是和丹帝一模一样。都一样热烈，一样不顾一切，一样看不到其他人的模样。我们不停擦汗，他则哈哈大笑，说，这没什么，话说回来，我想……他就是这样。礼堂里挂着窗帘，米白色的，窗外的阳光让它们变亮，稍微驱散了一点儿室内的压抑气息，我们便能呼吸了。但也有些热。空气很干燥。他们问我，尤丽啊，你是他之后的冠军，你对他怎么想？我说，丹帝的确就像太阳。我指的是他虽然很灼热，但到了冬天——我说的是心灵上的那种——便会变得很温暖，好像夏日——这也是心灵上的——的那种烫人热气都是假的。其实两个都是真的。我们都知道。

赫普始终没掉眼泪。起码他没有在我们面前掉眼泪。是他妈妈一直在哭，像是他的眼泪全都到了她眼睛里一样。一看见那个棺材，她的眼泪就从心里流出，通过眼睛落下。流啊，流啊，好像眼泪怎么样也流不完。她的眼睛红红的，因为她一直在用面巾纸擦，擦了一次又一次。我当时心想，他们应该是葬礼上最伤心的两个人吧。喷火龙是宝可梦。如果加上喷火龙，那就要说“三位”。

然后我看到了奇巴纳。他一定是第四位，如果非要排名的话，或许是唯一一位。

他站在那里，好像生命已经从他身上离开了。不是丹帝的生命，而是他自己的生命，而其他人都还活着。我并不意外他也在场。当年丹帝当冠军的时候，后来丹帝不当冠军的时候，后来我也不当冠军了的时候，无论什么时候，丹帝都会笑着对我说：奇巴纳啊，我的……有时候我不确定丹帝说的到底是不是劲敌这个词。有时候我觉得我的确听见了劲敌这个词，有时候又不是，好像是一些其他的词，或者仍旧是这个词，但是和我们所有人理解中的劲敌截然不同，好像他自己发明了一个词，但是套用的是这个拼写、这个发音，而那个词的意思是只有他和奇巴纳两个人知道的，他们为此骄傲，但从不解释。我从来没有多问，但我一直隐隐约约地这么想。当我看着赫普时，我觉得我就明白了。但我也可能不明白，因为我有些惊讶。我仍以为奇巴纳不会像这样丢了魂似的出现在这里。

我走过去，和他打了个招呼。

花了大约有十秒钟吧，他才转向我。

“你好啊，尤丽，”他说，“你还行吗？”

“好久不见，”我说，“我还好吧。你还好吗？”

男人们比我更觉得热。他们穿着西装，汗流浃背的，不时就要拿出手帕或纸来擦汗。我觉得我们有时候流不出眼泪就是因为汗流得太多，以至于已经没有水分了。奇巴纳也穿着西装，但好像在外边时便没什么汗，很习惯这样的天气一样。他梳着背头。进入四十岁后，他就把头发剪短了。当他低下头时，我看到他抹了发油，梳子的痕迹留在头发上，深深的，一道一道的，像是刀刮出来的。他还是像以前一样，和我们说话时会略略弯腰，好像我们一直都是十五岁的小孩子一样。他就那样弯下腰，然后微笑，像一只失水的黏黏宝。

我很久没有见到他了，在我不当冠军之后，我们就很少碰面，他好像并不怎么在意别人的事情，就像丹帝一样。如果一年不见面，丹帝会说，这一年里你有了这样那样的变化，但是他从来都是摆脱了他自己一样，就好像一直都处在灵魂出窍的状态中，眼里看到的是他自己和他周围的人，所以说话时就好像是另一个他在说似的，偶尔才会是他自己本人在说。我每次都想，或许奇巴纳是被他给影响了，但也可能他们本就是那样的。

上一次我们见面时，丹帝正在和他一起捧着本摊开后足足有半米宽的书，指着上面的字或图画说话。我直到他们说完了话才能过去。书挡住了他们，或者说围住他们，他们说话时是看不到别人的。如果丹帝在这里，他会说：我知道奇巴纳过得不好。他什么都知道，什么都能看出来，但他最能看出来的是奇巴纳的样子。他能说出很多很多话来，而我能看出的只有奇巴纳好像已经不再在这里了。他好像已经跑到了很远很远的地方，只有他的身体还在这里。

他又微笑了一下。像是水波晃了晃。

“本大爷还好。”他说。

“这样啊，”我说。

“赫普他们还好吗？”我们一起看向坐在最前排的那两人，沉默了一会儿。喷火龙蜷缩在棺材的边上，好像想要尽力缩小成一只小火龙那么大一样。

“上次见到丹帝时，”奇巴纳说，“他看上去还好。”

“上一次是……”我问。

“四月一号。”他说，“我们有一个多月没联系了，他突然发消息给我，约我去对战。”他笑了起来，这一次是真的在笑，“我心想他专门选愚人节，或许是别有用心，想搞怪一下或者什么。但我过去后，他真的拿着精灵球在等我，来的也是正常的、普通的宝可梦对战。我也竟然不觉得奇怪。他从来都不知道愚人节这类玩意儿。”

“真是他的风格，”我说，“不过，我还以为你们是经常见面的。”

“我们不常见面，”他说，好像并不在乎这个问题。

仪式开始了。我们排着队，从棺材的右边走向左边，从棺材和墙之间走过。礼堂很大，但人不多。丹帝熟悉的人不多。他认识很多人，更多的人认识他但不被他认识，却只有很少一部分人是他熟悉的。他就是这样，每个人都会说。每个人都接受了，就如同接受天气是这样、气温是那样。奇巴纳走在我前面。我跟在他身后时才注意到，他的背很弯，在不断缩小一样，变得越来越无法看见了。

我们没有说话。我们都没有说话。我们都只是沉默地从棺材边走过，站很久很久，然后离开。

奇巴纳站了很久很久。

他在那里站着时，我们都无法靠得太近。不知为何我们就是这样觉得的。他只是低头看着，什么也没做，然后在离开时摸了摸喷火龙。

他那么做时，礼堂静悄悄的。没有声音或颜色能传到他身边。不知为何我就是这样觉得的。我们后来又说了一会儿话。我说，我还以为你们私下里会是好朋友。他听后又对我笑了笑。我们坐在最后排说话，那时赫普和他妈妈站在棺材边，让他们的时间暂时凝固了一会儿。说话时，我们看着他们，远远地看着，没有走近。他弯着腰坐，头垂着，脸上没有什么表情。

“我们不算是好朋友吧，”他说，“我觉得我和索妮亚一起的时间比和他的还要多，特别是她当上博士之后。我们只是劲敌而已。我们对战，研究宝可梦……除此之外我们不会待在一起。有时候我们几个月才会说一次话。”

“你们在一起时肯定很开心，”我说。

“很开心。”他说。他微笑时，我在他的眼角看到了一些细小的纹路，“非常开心啊，有时候我觉得自己并没有活着，然后我看到丹帝，和他说话，我们对战，我就活过来了。你肯定也明白的。”

“我明白。”

“历史书里总会写到，某个事件是引起另外一些事件的最主要原因。就像是多米诺骨牌一样，你推倒其中一个，其他的都会跟着倒下。”他说，“丹帝推了一个牌子，然后我的一生中的其他所有骨牌都跟着那个它一起倒下。”

“你还说你们不是朋友呢。”我说。

“我们的确不是，”他跟着我一起笑了笑，“但本大爷知道，永远都不会有更多的牌子了。所有的牌子都被他掌握住了。”

我没有说话，只“嗯”了一声。

“他看上去和那个时候不太一样，”奇巴纳说，“四月份时他还很精神。不过看上去还是他。”

“那个时候他还只有一点轻微的症状。”

“他是忍着，”他说，“但很精神。”

我又“嗯”了一声。

我看见赫普在棺材前低下头，像是在鞠躬，也像是在说悄悄话。我看不到他的脸。礼堂的空调呼呼地吹着冷风。

第二天是面向公众的公开葬礼。第一天是只属于我们的。一切都按照丹帝想要的方式来，仿佛他还活着一样，所有与他有关的事情他都想要了解，最好的话还要由他自己决定。于是他决定了一切。第三天，我们——我、赫普和他的妈妈和其他一些与他关系要好的人，像是亲友代表的索妮亚和联盟里的一些朋友——这些拥有第一天的人又聚了起来，赫普捧着骨灰盒，我们一起到海边，坐着车去。喷火龙早早地便飞到了哪里，当我们到达时，他已经站在了海边，在山崖上远远地看着我们。

好像那是喷火龙定下的地方，我听他们是那么说的。但我和奇巴纳这么说时，他摇了摇头。

“那是他自己定下的地方，”他说，“不过说是喷火龙定下的，也没错吧。当时喷火龙是在那边进化的。”

“你怎么知道的？”我问。

“他是在和本大爷的对战中进化的，”他说，“他们迷路了。我正好在这里，好像是研究水上的战术吧。我们对战，喷火龙进化了。他那时候高兴得跳了起来，还从那边跳下去，”他指了指喷火龙在的那个山崖，“喷火龙就冲过去，抓着他飞起来，直冲云霄。”

他什么都知道。就像丹帝什么都知道一样，奇巴纳无所不知。我想真的就是这样。

“今天真热，”他说，“和那天很像。”

但他没有流汗，仿佛他连汗也不会流了。

我们没有穿礼服了，改成穿稍微正式一些黑色衣服，比前两天要觉得好受一些。但黑色比别的颜色都要吸热，我碰到自己的衣服时，觉得哪里都是烫的。只有海风比较凉，寂静无声地吹来，把我们卷得微微摇晃。负责把骨灰倒进海里的是赫普。他卷起裤脚，把那个盒子抱在怀里，慢慢地、站不稳似地走进浅海中，然后站住。

海水淹没到他的膝盖下方。海浪往岸上涌时，他的裤子就会沾湿一点。但他好像不在意。

我们都站在岸上。他站了一会儿，然后把盒子放进水中。盖子在水中被打开，于是仅仅需要几秒钟，海水便全部灌进了盒子里，把烧干净的骨头一点儿不剩地卷走。最后什么也不会剩下。但是又好像什么都在。沉入海底，融入水中，诸如此类，他的骨头中留着的我们的念想分散在了海水中，借此把他也给留住了似的。尽管和整片大海相比只有那么微小的一点儿，也仍旧是留在了海水里。

太阳大得能制造蜃景。“我感觉我好像还能看到他一样，”我忍不住说。

奇巴纳听到了我的声音。他好像点了点头，又好像是摇晃了一下。

“我第一次在电视上看到他的时候，赫普大声地喊：‘看啊！是我大哥！’……他看上去那么骄傲，我到现在都忘不了，”我说，“那都是我十岁多一点的时候的事情了。我根本忘不掉。”

“有时候我也觉得会看到他十多岁时的样子，”他说，“大概是十四岁吧。那时候我是第三次参加挑战赛，也是最后一次。第二年我就是作为道馆馆主参加淘汰赛了。他看到我，就突然说要和我一起特训。我当时笑他，一个冠军要和挑战者特训，都不怕被人看穿战术吗？”

“他会怕吗？”

“他从来不怕。”奇巴纳说，“有一天我们练习到很迟，在篝火边坐着睡着了。我在半夜醒了过来，当时他还在睡。我们挨在一起，那样暖和一点儿，穿着防风外套，然后再裹着毯子。我抖抖肩膀把他叫醒。当时晚上还挺冷的，他醒来就打了个喷嚏。我叫他回帐篷睡，因为我也很冷了。然后他看了我一会儿，就像只穿着熊一样抱了过来……”他的眼睛闭上了一会儿，“……抱了过来。然后我们接吻了。”

他没有再说话。他提及的那些时间仿佛突然出现在他面前，栩栩如生的，令他的双眼变得明亮。我看着他走到海边，蹲了下来。那时赫普已经回来了，抱着那湿漉漉的骨灰盒，很使劲地咬着牙。他的嘴唇抿成了一条线。我看见奇巴纳蹲了一会儿，随后站起身，走到了很深很深的地方。没有脱掉衣服，也没有被海水冲得倒下。我看见海水淹没到他的手肘那么高的位置，但他好像还在继续往前走。也可能那是我的错觉，因为海水在不停地涌起又褪去，前进，后退，永远不会静止，如同生命本身，或像被丹帝的意志推动，使得奇巴纳也必须跟着它一起晃动。

我们拥抱赫普，说了一会儿话。等我再次看向海中时，正好看见奇巴纳低着头，捧起了一把海水。太阳是如此热烈，要烧干一切似的，大海则在蒸发时发光。而他把海水捧到嘴边，好像是把它喝了下去，大口地、焦渴难耐似地喝了下去。


End file.
